


Fancam 2.0 : The Morning After

by le3chan



Series: Nyeonbugi Series [4]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Segelintir kejadian yang terjadi pada tanggal 26 Januari 2018, pagi hari setelah Seoul Music Awards





	Fancam 2.0 : The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita saya yang judulnya 'Fancam', walau sama-sama menggunakan embel-embel fancam.
> 
> Enjoy!

_26 Januari 2018, pukul 6 pagi._

 

Jonghyun terbangun. Merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Melakukan _performance_ saat masih belum sepenuhnya pulih benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Ditambah lagi ada seseorang yang memaksa ingin ikut pulang.

 

Jonghyun hanya bisa mendengus saat mengingat hal itu.

 

"Aku khawatir padamu, katanya. Kau belum pulih, katanya. Kau masih sakit, katanya. Cih! Bukannya menyuruhku istirahat malah mengerjaiku berjam-jam. Jika tidak ingat aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sudah kutendang kau dari semalam," Jonghyun menggerutu sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Minhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

 

Bukannya terangkat, tangan Minhyun malah semakin erat memeluknya.

 

"Mau ke mana, Sayang?" suara Minhyun terdengar berat di telinganya. "Aku masih rindu padamu, Jju-ya."

 

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Hwang."

 

Minhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

 

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Sayang. Kau mau ke mana? Ini masih pagi. Lagipula hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal syuting Night Goblin. Aku masih rindu, Jju-ya"

 

Jonghyun mendengus lagi.

 

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Hwang. Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

 

"Untuk apa ke kamar mandi? Begini pun aku suka," Jonghyun dapat membayangkan seringai yang tercetak di wajah Minhyun.

 

"Aw! Sakit, Jju-ya!" Minhyun mengaduh saat siku Jonghyun bersentuhan —dengan keras— dengan perutnya.

 

"Aku mau mandi, Hwang. Badanku lengket. Singkirkan tanganmu sekarang juga."

 

"Jika aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

 

"Kau mau kutendang, Hwang?"

 

"Ututu, kekasih manisku _ngambek_ rupanya," Minhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium tengkuk Jonghyun, "Bagaimana kalau aku ikut _mandi_ denganmu, Jju-ya?"

 

Siku Jonghyun kembali bersentuhan dengan perut Minhyun —kali ini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya— ditambah dengan cubitan-cubitan yang Jonghyun layangkan pada lengan Minhyun yang memeluknya.

 

"Tidak bisakah kau sebentar saja tidak berpikiran mesum, Hwang? Kadang aku berpikir, apa sebenarnya yang membuatku tahan denganmu dan sikap mesummu," tangan Jonghyun masih terus mencubit lengan Minhyun, tidak peduli dengan Minhyun yang terus mengaduh kesakitan.

 

"Ampun, Jju-ya, ampun," kata Minhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Jonghyun.

 

Melihat tangan yang memeluknya terangkat, Jonghyun bangun dari tempat tidur, meregangkan badannya, melayangkan pandangan tajam pada Minhyun saat merasakan pinggulnya sakit. Jonghyun mendengus melihat Minhyun menyeringai melihat ketidaknyamanannya. Tangan Jonghyun menyambar bantal di dekatnya, lalu dilemparkanya ke arah muka Minhyun.

 

Mendengar aduhan Minhyun, Jonghyun yang berbalik menyeringai, "Rasakan!", mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di lantai, memakainya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Tidak peduli dengan Minhyun yang merengek tidak ingin ditinggal. Jonghyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kekasihnya akan berubah menjadi bayi besar setelah 'aktivitas malam' mereka.

 

Jonghyun menghela napas melihat pantulannya di cermin kamar mandi. Leher, bahu, dada, Jonghyun bahkan yakin jika paha dan punggungnya pun bernasib sama, penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan hasil karya bibir dan gigi kekasihnya. Beruntung, hari ini jadwalnya kosong. Jika saja dirinya hari ini ada jadwal syuting Night Goblin, entah akan bagaimana nasibnya. _Hyung-hyung_ nya pasti akan terus menggodanya. Membuatnya memerah permanen. Dirinya bersyukur mendapatkan _hyung-hyung_ seperti mereka.

 

Jonghyun membiarkan pikirannya kembali pada kejadian semalam. Dirinya tahu, bukan tanpa alasan Minhyun lebih agresif semalam. Sejak kejadian pengakuan cinta Seongwoo —yang kesekian kali— pada malam tahun baru, Minhyun seolah selalu berada di ambang batas. Belum lagi jika mengingat bagaimana usaha Daniel mendekatinya. _Mood_ Minhyun selalu berubah jadi buruk jika membicaran kedua member Wanna One tersebut. Entah apa yang membuat Seongwoo dan Daniel berpikir bahwa apa yang mereka lalukan dan berikan bisa membuatnya berpaling dari Minhyun. Perasaannya pada Minhyun bukan sesuatu yang main-main.

 

Jonghyun berharap, Seongwoo dan Daniel berhenti mengharapkannya. Semuanya demi kebaikan bersama. Jonghyun tahu, suasana internal Wanna One tidak sebaik yang terlihat di luar. Minhyun dan Daniel bahkan hampir adu jotos saat Minhyun mengetahui Daniel mengajaknya keluar lagi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jonghyun bersyukur Dongho berada di rumah waktu itu, jika tidak Minhyun dan Daniel benar-benar akan adu jotos.

 

Jonghyun sayang pada Seongwoo dan Daniel, itu benar. Tapi rasa sayangnya berbeda dengan rasa sayang yang ia rasakan untuk Minhyun. Bagi Jonghyun, Seongwoo dan Daniel itu temannya, teman yang amat ia sayangi, sedangkan Minhyun baginya adalah segalanya, dunianya, hatinya. Tidak bisakah mereka berdua melihatnya dan berhenti mengejarnya?

 

Haaah. Lagi-lagi, Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Memikirkan kelakuan Seongwoo dan Daniel membuat kepalanya sakit. Dan, jika Minhyun tahu, dia pasti tidak akan senang. Minhyun tidak suka dirinya memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan. Apalagi memikirkan Seongwoo dan Daniel. Minhyunnya itu posesif.

 

(Tapi, Jonghyun suka Minhyun yang posesif. Hehehe.)

 

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Minhyun masih berada di balik selimut. Dirinya yakin jika bayi besarnya itu bahkan masih telanjang. Dan melihat baju milik Minhyun yang  masih berada di lantai, membenarkan dugaannya. Jonghyun memunguti baju Minhyun, memilah mana yang akan masuk ke keranjang cucian, dan melipat yang lainnya. Lalu membuka lemari mencari baju ganti untuknya dan Minhyun, dan menyerahkan handuk pada Minhyun.

 

"Mandilah, Minhyunnie, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit hanya karena kau betah berlama-lama telanjang seperti itu."

 

Minhyun menerima handuk yang diulurkan Jonghyun, "Kau benar-benar seorang pasangan yang baik, Sayang," kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan si pipi dan remasan pada pantat Jonghyun, lalu kabur sebelum Jonghyun berhasil melemparinya dengan bantal. Jonghyun hanya bisa menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun.

 

Sambil menunggu Minhyun selesai mandi, Jonghyun lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya sambil bergelung di balik selimut. Sepertinya mencari _fancam_ acara semalam ide yang bagus. Jonghyun membuka aplikasi twitter, _log in_ menggunakan akun resmi NU'EST, dan mulai mencari _fancam_ acara semalam. Jonghyun punya daftar _fansite_ Minhyun favoritnya. Tapi, jangan beri tahu Minhyun jika dirinya suka mencari-cari foto dan video Minhyun dari _fansite_ , bisa-bisa Minhyun tidak akan berhenti menggodanya.

 

Mata Jonghyun terbelalak melihat video yang sedang berputar di layar ponselnya. Jonghyun dapat melihat tangan Seongwoo berusaha meraih wajahnya dengan gestur membelai. Dan sepertinya Minhyun juga melihatnya. Jonghyun bersyukur Daniel tidak melakukan sesuatu yang gila semalam. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Daniel nekat, mungkin adu jotos yang sempat tertunda akan terjadi semalam. Jonghyun tidak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya membuat Seongwoo dan Daniel terus-terusan mengejarnya bahkan setelah ia tolak berkali-kali. Hatinya hanya milik Minhyun seorang.

 

Ponsel Jonghyun hampir saja jatuh ketika sebuah video membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Apa-apaan itu? _Flying kiss_? Bagaimana mungkin? Jonghyun tidak percaya momennya dengan Minhyun semalam tertangkap kamera sampai sejelas ini. Ataukah, Minhyun sengaja melakukannya agar bisa tertangkap kamera?

 

 

Pipi Jonghyun memerah mengingat momen mereka semalam. Jonghyun pikir, Minhyun hanya melakukan apa yang biasa dia lakukan. Jonghyun sama sekali tidak sadar jika mereka bisa sejelas ini tertangkap kamera. Jonghyun semakin yakin, jika Minhyun sengaja melakukannya agar tertangkap kamera. (Mungkin agar Seongwoo dan Daniel bisa melihatnya nanti.)

 

Kepala Jonghyun mendongak saat dirinya mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Secara otomatis, tangannya meraih bantal dan melemparkannya tepat pada wajah Minhyun. Minhyun yang terkejut karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Jonghyun hanya bisa diam.

 

"Apa salahku kali ini, Jju-ya?"

 

"Pura-pura saja tidak tahu, Hwang."

 

Minhyun menghela napas, "Jika aku tahu, untuk apa aku bertanya, Jju-ya."

 

Minhyun berjalan menuju ranjang, duduk di sebelah Jonghyun, dan memeluknya.

 

"Katakan, apa yang aku perbuat hingga aku mendapatkan sambutan lemparan bantal seperti itu."

 

Bukannya menjawab, Jonghyun malah menyodorkan ponselnya pada Minhyun. Minhyun yang kebingungan hanya bisa menerima ponsel yang Jonghyun sodorkan padanya. Layar ponsel Jonghyun masih menyala, masih memutar video yang membuat Minhyun tersenyum.

 

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka memantauku lewat jepretan _fansite_ , Jju-ya. Kupikir hanya aku yang suka memantau jepretan _fansite_ mu."

 

Mata Jonghyun mendelik mendengar perkataan Minhyun. Benar, kan, Minhyun langsung menggodanya.

 

"Iya, iya, aku diam," kata Minhyun saat melihat Jonghyun bersiap melempar bantal lagi. "Setelah ini sepertinya aku harus protes pada Seungcheol, agar tidak membiarkanmu bergaul dengan Jihoon lagi. Lama-lama, nasibku akan menjadi seperti Seungcheol yang punya kekasih yang punya hobi melempar barang."

 

Gerutuan Minhyun berbuah cubitan dari Jonghyun di pinggangnya.

 

Setelah meminta ampun pada Jonghyun, Minhyun memfokuskan matanya pada video yang berputar di layar ponsel Jonghyun. Seketika dirinya paham mengapa Jonghyun langsung melemparinya dengan bantal begitu dirinya masuk ke kamar. Minhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya semalam terekam kamera dengan sangat jelas. Wajah memerah Jonghyun saat menerima _flying kiss_ nya bahkan masih tercetak jelas di ingatannya.

 

"Ternyata hanya karena aku memberimu _flying kiss_ , kau sampai melempariku dengan bantal, Jju-ya. Bagaimana jika aku sampai menciummu?"

 

"Kubunuh kau di tempat jika kau berani melakukannya, Hwang."

 

Minhyun tertawa, lalu menubruk Jonghyun hingga Jonghyun terkungkung di bawahnya.

 

"Bagaimana jika kau kucium di sini sekarang, Jju-ya? Apakah kau masih akan membunuhku?" suara Minhyun memberat.

 

Jonghyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Kalau kau memang berani, cium saja," lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Minhyun.

 

Minhyun bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jonghyun. Bibir mereka sudah akan bertemu, andai saja suara gedoran pintu dan teriakan Minki tidak mengagetkan mereka.

 

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti?! Kalian sudah bercinta semalaman dan sekarang kalian masih ingin melakukannya lagi?! Kalian ini sebenarnya kelinci atau manusia, sih?! Ya Tuhan, aku mohon beri aku kesabaran menghadapi member gila seperti mereka."

 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca


End file.
